


Much to do on the Mahogany Table

by ConsultantintheTardis



Series: Much to do on the Mahogany Table [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultantintheTardis/pseuds/ConsultantintheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Capitol attempts to make Katniss and Peeta into Panems Romeo and Juliet, behind the scenes Haymitch and Effie are inadvertently acting out their own version of Much Ado About Nothing. Shakespeare-type AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much to do on the Mahogany Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscure_affection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_affection/gifts).



I watched as Cinna walked through the doors of the building we both worked in, followed closely by Portia – his beloved shadow- she was talented, not nearly as talented as he was but talented none the less. She could have easily moved up to a better district after the display both her and Cinna had put on at the opening ceremony if she had chosen, but much like myself she had decided to stay.

“You will be taking the Victors on their Victory tour of the districts, finishing off at the Capitol, understand?” I stood beside my team of talented stylists while a short pudgy man barked his orders, two peace keepers beside him as if he were important enough to need protecting, though he obviously wasn’t as I had never so much as heard of him. "Keep them prompt, keep them in line, and keep them smiling. Its not hard."

“May I ask, will the drunken lard be joining them?” Yes of course I knew this was rude, where had my manners gone! But I could barely contain my distaste at the thought of yet another year close to that man, in truth I had been tempted to move to another district simply to get away from him.

“I don’t know who you are referring to Miss Trinket” he seemed bored by my comment that left me slightly uncomfortable. I never would have so much as batted an eye lash if it weren’t for my new found status amongst the people. Now though, on a far smaller scale, I was somewhat of a celebrity within the capitol. I could get away with making comments like those... Hopefully. 

“I believe Effie here means Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor” Cinna spoke up to my pleasure, taking the attention of myself.

“Oh him, yes he will take part in the tour. The train shall be leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready.” The pudgy man eyed me off in a rather unflattering manner before turning his back and walking out, followed closely by the peace keepers.

“You judge Haymitch too harshly Effie, he did well the last games” It was Cinna who spoke in his usual calming manner once the doors shut, it was hard to dislike him, he had such a reassuring manner.

“Oh yes, very well done. He made us all look like fools.” I spat, where this mood had crept up from was a mystery to me, of course Cinna did not deserve to be on the receiving end of this but he was simply there.

“He was a fine mentor this year” He repeated. I had to physically stop my eyes from rolling. Cinna only saw the man after Katniss and Peeta had begun to show promise, he wasn’t on the train or at the reaping. Haymitch was a disaster.

“A Mentor for a tribute yes, but what is he to a victor?” Cinna paused for a moment, as if choosing his next words carefully.

“A victor to a victor, a man to a man, stuffed with all honorable virtues.” Did this man know Haymitch in the slightest? Honorable virtues? No. He was a drunk, he was arrogant, rude and utterly distasteful.

“So indeed he is no less than a stuffed man”

“I see Haymitch is not in your good books” It was Portia who spoke up now, as if to ease some of the tension.

“No, and if he were I would burn my library… Mahogany and all.” 


End file.
